


RWBY: First Contact!

by Captaindrake123



Category: RWBY
Genre: "Don't try this at home", Adventure, Basically he an alien, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Earthling, First Contact, Friendship, He makes lots of References, It's how he copes, Lots of building, Mysterious source of information in protag's head, Protag from Earth, Protag makes stuff from Earth, SI/OC, Science, Terran, Trying not to lose his mind protag, Very science-oriented, White Fang, You probably won't get most of them, at all, he doesn't like them, he just wants to go home, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaindrake123/pseuds/Captaindrake123
Summary: First contact, the long dreamed of moment when humanity discovers it's not alone in the universe. Well its here, but its not as glamorous as everyone thought it would be. Instead, a sixteen year old boy is ripped from his home by an unknown occurrence, forced to fight, adapt, and learn to survive. "If there's a way here, there's a way back! I'll find my way home no matter what!"
Relationships: Drake Joseph and Ruby Rose
Kudos: 10





	RWBY: First Contact!

**Author's Note:**

> Captaindrake123: Well, I'm posting this story here now. Never really posted something on this site before, but I'm willing to give it a shot. Please enjoy what I have to show.

**_Chapter 1: A Boy in Another World_ **

Why...

_ Bright white flash of light.  _

...am…

_ ¨...ahhhh-UGH!!!!”  _

...I…

_ Crash! _

...here? 

Why am I here? No, I don’t mean the cliche question of ‘Why are we here?’ in a metaphysical sense, I mean why am  _ I here _ ? Everything is hazy right now, but I vaguely realize that I´m not where I´m supposed to be. 

¨Ugh...¨ I groaned painfully, I hear voices around me, but everything is faint. Shaking my head, I slowly blinked open my eyelids ¨W-What...?¨ 

It was kinda dark, my eyes tried to adjust...I looked down at myself, I´m laying on my stomach on top of... _ ´A crate? No, what used to be a crate´  _ I´m on top of a broken wooden crate with a strange snowflake symbol, I briefly realized that I fell on it. How or why I’m like this I have no idea though. 

_ ´How did I fall on a crate? Why is there a crate?´  _

My memory is just blank no matter how much I try to figure it out. I was packing for camping, I went to the backyard…

Then nothing. 

That´s...frustrating, if not worrying. 

Placing my hands on top of the ground beneath me, I push myself up off my stomach ¨Ow...¨ I felt a little bit of pain, but it wasn´t excruciating. Carefully putting my feet under me, I stood up, some splinters of wood falling off of me. 

Brushing myself, I looked around me in confusion ¨What the fuck…?¨ My eyes roam to my right, and stop on some hooded people with masks just staring at me, shock still. 

_ ´Wait, what-´  _ I froze for a second when I noticed the holsters with pistols on their sides. 

Masks, guns, unknown place... _ ´Animal ears?´  _ I notice the strange- _ appendage, they just moved on their own!  _

Suddenly the fear hits, they have guns. My eyes widened, and I  _ sprinted  _ to the left. 

¨W-Wait! Stop!¨ They must have broken out of their trance too, I hear them scrambling for their guns.

“Intruder! White Fang!” One of the men in a bone mask shouted to his fellow men “Take out the human filth!” 

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_ ‘Aw fuck! FUCK! FUCK!’  _ I screamed in my head as I ran for cover, my backpack bumping crazily against my back as I sprinted and rolled behind a series of metal crates. Eyes frantically searching around me, the place is big, filled with crates. 

A warehouse. 

_ ‘Why am I in a warehouse being shot at by furry fanatics!? I was just getting ready to go camping! How the hell did I get here!?’  _ I panicked inside my mind as some shots bounced off my cover. I shook my head  _ ‘ Need to get out of here, now!’  _

This was no time to panic. I took a deep breath through my nose and out my mouth to calm my heartbeat, and looked around the area I was in. I saw a steel pillar of support nearby that lead up to an upper floor. 

_BANG_ _!_ The bullets were getting closer, I need to move,  _ now _ .

I sprinted to my left and climbed up one of the crates with a quick boost from the lower shelves, jumping up and pulling, I continued to climb, I looked over to the side to see the upper floor within my reach, I jumped from the crates and vaulted over the rails on the upper floor. 

Once there I ducked as the bullets started going over my head and got closer to the wall- 

Once of the masked men rounded a corner just near me, we both stared at each other in shock for a moment, and just before he aimed his gun I grabbed his wrist, keeping it away from my person “AH! GET OFF ME- _ AH! _ ” I brought the hand downwards and slammed my knee into it, he lost his grip on the gun and it fell to the ground. 

I rammed my free left hand into his throat, I then grabbed his collar with both hands and threw him over to the rail “WHOA! AH-” He flipped over the railing from the speed he went, and gravity took it from there “AHHHHH!!!” 

The gunfire did not let up, in fact I could’ve sworn that he was shot as he fell-yeah, definitely saw it, I see blood on the side of the railing. 

_ ‘Move! MOVE DAMN IT!’  _ Right, no gawking, dead man or not. I started to run and I felt something hit my feet- the gun he dropped earlier.

I grabbed it real quick before I ran, just in case, I kept my head low and navigated through the upper section with relative ease, it was somewhat crowded with the the crates up here  _ ’What the hell is with this place?’  _ I see the snowflake symbol again from earlier on the containers, I have no idea what its for. 

“Up here!” One of the men shouted for the nearby stairwell. 

_ ‘Shit…’  _ I got on all fours behind a big crate and stayed silent as they ran by, I didn’t even breathe. 

“We’ve lost him, split up and search! Don’t let the human filth escape!” 

_ ‘Human filth”? Aren’t these guys human!?’  _ Great, now I’m terrified I was abducted by  _ aliens _ . 

Footsteps came close by  _ ‘If I shoot with a gun they’ll find me...wait, I got an idea...this better work’  _ If it didn’t, I’m dead meat, but I don’t have a lot of options.

I brought my gun to my mouth and bit down on it to free my hands, sprung from my hiding spot once he came close and grabbed him by the mouth “Mmmm!!!” My free hand went for his collarbone, it’s index finger curling around the bone, and as his hands tried to get me off him...he went limp, completely out cold. 

_ ‘Okay...human enough for  _ that  _ to work’  _ I thought as I gently placed him on the ground, I just gave him a nerve pinch around the collarbone, the blood flow being blocked by my finger knocked him out. 

I set him down gently...and I noticed a wallet in his back pocket. 

I swiped it real quick, and took the gun out of my mouth. A wallet means there is identification inside, and identification for kidnappers means something to give to the police. 

I silently but quickly jogged over to the staircase, but I heard faint footsteps just as I started to go down, I grabbed the left railing and vaulted myself over it, climbing down the side of the staircase while gripping onto the support beams, hanging off to the side.

The staircase shook slightly at the footsteps, my hands felt slippery against the metal as multiple more men climbed the stairs. Once it was done and I knew they were a fair distance away from the staircase I sighed in relief and I dropped, landing on my feet and hands before tumbling forward to cushion the blow from the high height. 

_ ‘Okay...okay, so far so good, there’s the exit’  _ I thought as I got to my feet and headed to the door- 

An arm whips out from behind me- “Got you human scum!” 

“GURH!” The arm wrapped around my neck, and the gun slipped from my hands as I held onto my captors arm in a instinctual action to free myself. 

“You think you can sneak in here and report back to your superiors, huh? So you can put us down like  _ dogs _ !?” The hand by my head had  _ fucking claws come out of it’s fingers! _

_ ‘What the hell is she!? And what is she talking about!?’  _ I screamed in my head, my mind going a million miles per second. 

The space between the forearm and the bicep by the elbow was just enough to twist my head, and with it the rest of my body to the right, grabbing the woman by her her legs “WHOA!” And lifted her into the air with my upper body strength, and I slammed her back into the ground. 

“UGH!” She hit the concrete floor with a thud “Ugh…” She groaned in pain. 

I quickly went for her neck and wrapped my finger around her collarbone, she struggled for a moment before going limp  _ ‘Okay, really glad I learned all this’  _

Yeah, I figured I would need self defence and fighting skills in case I was attacked or something-but this is  _ ridiculous!  _ Animal people!? Shooting at me!? 

I´m so damned  _ confused _ and  _ terrified.  _

I got the gun and ran for the door as I heard footsteps come from the staircase, no doubt they heard the commotion. 

Running through the open doorway into the dark of night I spotted a guard by the entrance, I fumbled with the gun for a moment before shooting multiple times as I ran towards him, he didn’t even get the chance to raise his rifle, half the bullets actually missed but the guard was shot in the leg twice. 

¨Ah!¨ He fell over as I ran past him.

_ ‘Damn!’  _ My hands were not quite prepared for the recoil, but I held onto the gun as I ran to the right of the building  _ ‘Shit, another one!?’  _ This guard hesitated for a moment, and I ducked and rolled under the line of fire before he pulled the trigger, then sprung to my feet and grabbed the man by the forearm.

“GAH!” I twisted one of the man’s wrists, moving the rifle away from him, I put the arm up in a joint lock behind him before kneeing the guard in the kidney “UGH!” I followed up with a punch to the temple of his head, and then roundhouse kicked him in the face. 

I jumped over the guard on the ground and sprinted as fast I could  _ ‘RUN DAMN IT! THEIR BEHIND YOU!’  _ The very thought alone pushed my legs harder, I made a hard right into a space in between the warehouse and another building, I could hear the gunshots coming my way. 

Sprinting down the area I ran towards the other building, and like any sane man with parkour skills I put the gun into my mouth, jumped up, and started climbing  _ ‘“You don’t need parkour skills” they said! “You’ll never use them” they said! WELL LOOK AT ME NOW BITCHES! FUCKING USING THEM!’  _

After scaling the building I made it to the roof, just as the animal...gang...people or whatever rounded the corner and found me, I ran like hell as they tried to shoot towards the roof. Luckily they couldn’t get a clear shot.

_ ‘Haven’t lost them yet, keep going!’  _ Once across the roof I jumped off to the next building, grabbing both hands on the ledge of a window, and started making my way up, this building is taller than the other one, but I’m still making good time-

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_ ‘CLIMB FASTER!’  _ I pushed and pulled myself over the roof of the next building and ran, panting heavily at the constant sprinting for my life. 

“Okay…ha...” I slowed down for a moment, leaning against a nearby stone wall for support as I tried to catch my breath, breathing in through the nose, and out through the mouth, I need to calm my racing heart. 

I shook my head as I somewhat caught my breath, and then started running again, I wasn’t gonna take a chance that they won’t be able to catch up.

_BANG!_

**  
  
**

My head whips towards the sound to see two of the masked men climbing over the ledge on the side of the building I was running to  _ ‘FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!’  _

I take a quick right and dive into cover as they came guns blazing, scraping my arms slightly as I did so. Readying my gun, I take a peek out of cover- _BANG_ _!_ and quickly take it back into cover, and I started quickly moving to my right, maneuvering around the stone to get a better shot. 

Quickly coming out of cover again, I shot the pistol at them, this time holding a proper grip and aiming, and I shot one of them in the shoulder, but all the other shots missed. 

_ Click.  _ **** I pulled the trigger, its empty “Shit…” I muttered as I ducked behind the stone wall.

_ ‘Think think…’  _

I shifted around in my cover-and remembered the familiar weight of my backpack, and quickly opened it, throwing the gun in to free my hands while searching  _ ‘Where is it...there!’  _

Throwing knives, these I’m  _ way  _ more accurate with than some random pistol. I took them out and readied them in my hands “Okay, one...two...three!” 

I ran out of cover, looking to the masked man aiming towards me while the other was sprawled on the ground from his shoulder wound, I threw my hand out and let the knife fly...hitting the gun right of his hands! 

_ ‘FUCK YES!’  _

I ran towards the edge of the building  _ ‘Home free-’  _ My face smashed into something, and I fell on my ass from the recoil  _ ‘Fuck, what did...I...hit…’  _

I looked up to see another masked person like the people shooting at me, only he was bigger, more muscular, and has a  _ fucking chainsaw strapped to his back.  _

The man grinned a toothy, bloodthirsty, smile. 

* * *

Vibrations filled the air, and the sound of a chainsaw rumbled. 

I fucking  _ ran _ . 

I don’t mean fifty percent, I don’t mean seventy-five percent, I mean three  _ hundred  _ percent. I’m not slow, but I’m not the fastest guy around either, yet right now I’m giving Usain Bolt a run for his money! 

Feet pounding on the floor of the rooftop, I jumped the large distance, hopped onto railings on the side of the building, and climbed. Latching onto the side of windows panes and metal tubes for the electrical system of the building.

Pulling myself over and on top of the roof, I ran again, not taking long to reach the other end, and jumping again to another building, this time much closer, onto a chimney letting out steam, I jumped off and ran again. 

¨He’s getting away!” 

“Get back here human scum!” The chainsaw sounded through the air behind me. ‘ _Yeah, like I’m_ _gonna do that!’_ I thought sarcastically. Feeling pretty good about my distance, I glanced back- and then immediately bolted again when I saw that he just jumped to the roof I landed on earlier with _ease._

_ ‘What the fuck!?’  _ That had to at least be five meters of a jump! The only reason I made it across is because of adrenaline and something to climb on the side of the building! 

What the fuck was this guy!? 

Spotting more stepping stones for me, I expertly ran a top them, jumping from a chimney to higher ledges. Running across it, I jumped to the next building, grasping the edge of the roof and lifting my feet over and pulling myself up quickly, and ran again. 

My breathing was quick but at least somewhat controlled, I can feel my heart racing, but its a passing one. Fear is driving my actions, along with quick thinking and logic on ways to lose him. 

_ ‘Keep running, its taking him time to move in different directions, put more obstacles between you!’  _ I thought to myself, taking a left, jumping diagonally across to a smaller building, right hand grazing a wall as I landed on a ledge and rolled forward and back onto my feet. 

Glancing over my shoulder I saw that he was a ways behind me, looking frustrated even at this distance, but he wasn’t far. I picked up speed again, arms shifting back and forth on my sides in sync. 

After reaching another end to a roof, I jumped again, this time latching onto a wall. I jumped onto a stable pole sticking out of the building, some strange symbol on the flag attached to it. I didn’t bother looking for details as I stuck to the wall and rounded the corner. 

Quickly moving through the ledge I passed some windows “Uhh…” I stopped at the sound, and turned my head to see another sticking out a window right next to my foot. 

We stared at each other dumbly, she looked around twenty... had short blue hair, no idea what kind’ve dye she uses because it looks like an ocean blue that seems natural on her, her yellow eyes stared at my hazel ones in bafflement.

“...I’m getting my cat” I’m not sure why I blurted that out, it was the first thing to come to mind. Cats are always walking on the ledges of apartment buildings, right? 

She blinked slowly at me, eyes wide “Are you...are you coming onto me?” 

_ ‘What!?’  _ I stare at her in confusion  _ ‘The hell makes you jump to that-’  _

Her cat ears twitch. 

Animal ears were on top of her head, like the people that  _ shot at me. _

I step back in fear-”W-Whoa-AH!” I lost my footing and I heard the girl shriek, my right hand latched onto the ledge desperately, and I swung against the building  _ hard _ “Ugh…” I grunted, swinging my other arm up and pushing my foot down on a window ledge below me to push myself up. 

“A-Are you okay!?” I heard her shout, but I didn’t bother answering. I just moved away as quickly as possible. Moving along the edges quickly again, I made it over to the other side of the building, and climbed up a bit.

“Tch…” I grunted at the soreness of my stretched right arm, I looked over my shoulder to see I was high enough, pushed my feet against the wall in front of my stomach, and jumped over to the other roof. 

“Oof!” My landing was less than graceful than my usual, I tripped over the ledge and put my arms out in front of me, rolling as I made impact with the ground… 

I stopped, my hands stung from the sudden impact, and my ankle hurt a bit, but I’m okay. 

“Fuck…” I cursed to myself, just laying there for a moment and breathing  _ ‘Gotta get up, laying down will only make breathing worse’ _ ...I then slowly supported myself on my forearms, planting my feet slowly onto the ground beneath me...it would be so nice to lay down, but I need to get up. 

I pushed myself up carefully, trying to regulate my breathing. Placing my hands on my hips, I started walking across the roof over to a nearby water tower  _ ‘I think I lost them…’  _

Placing a hand on one of the support beams of the water storage, I breathed in through the nose and out the mouth, calming my heartbeat “Okay…” 

Nodding to myself as my breathing returned to normal levels, I turned around-

_ Rumbling.  _

_ Metal.  _

**_Duck._ **

My body moved before I could fully perceive it, I hit and rolled onto the ground under a swipe from a chainsaw, and jumped back to my feet and faced the back of the giant man from before. 

Seeing he was momentarily stunned at my avoidance, I looked to below the right side of his ribs. My fist already clenched, and my torso twisting, I punched him  _ hard _ in the liver.

“UGH!” He stumbled to the left...but...but didn’t go down!? He should be- _ ’What the hell!?’  _ I saw a shimmer of light where I hit him  _ ‘Is...is that a  _ **_forcefield_ ** _!?’  _

I looked to him again quickly, he’s in pain, it still affected him just not as much as it should. I quickly ran and lunged at him, thrusting both my feet forward while in mid-air and slammed into his back. 

“UGH!” He stumbled forward and grunted in pain, but recovered quickly as he twisted his torso and swiped the chainsaw behind himself, but the force of gravity saved me by dragging me to the ground after I struck him. 

With the backpack cushioning my fall, I knew he was gonna come at me again. I threw my legs over my head and kicked him in the jaw in the process, narrowly missing a downwards swipe to my privates, and rolled myself backwards back onto my feet.

“Damn human…!” He growled and his jaw clenched. 

He swiped again and I stumbled backwards, landing on my ass  _ ‘Shit!’  _ I rolled to the side as he swung downwards again, metal grinding noisily and sparking against the concrete. 

I sprung to my feet, I jumped up and spin kicked him in the temple. It momentarily stunned him but that fickle was there again, he lifted the chainsaw and I ducked just before he swiped at me  _ ‘He’s fast!’  _ I sent a punch to his throat before he could swing again.

“GRR!” He stumbled back and struggled to breath, but it was the same thing. It hurt him, but that fickle appeared again, protecting him, I could feel it when I hit him, a barrier that’s protecting him. 

It made no sense ‘ _ Nothing is making sense!’ _

My panicking was cut as my I saw the flash of steel coming and lunged the left “HOLD STILL!” My shoulder hit the concrete, arms scraping against the floor, but I pushed myself up from the ground, and sprinted to behind the water tower, my back against it and looking through the support beams to see him move. 

I glanced to another building rooftop, I think I can make it- “You can’t run human!” 

My eyes widened, and turned to look at him warily “What do you want!?” I shouted back at him “What are you!?” I needed to know, I needed to know  _ something _ .

“You call us animals!” He shouted “And what I want...is your death!” He chuckled darkly “There’s nowhere you can run! Eventually you’ll grow tired, and when you do…” His chainsaw hummed “I’ll have another human added to my kill count” he said with such pride and eagerness that it made me sick. 

_ ‘What do I do?’  _

My mind was racing  _ ‘I don’t what’s going on! Where am I!? Who is he!? He’sgoingtokillmeI’mgoingtodiewhatdoIdowhatdoIdothere’snowayout-’  _

**_“There are no no-win scenarios”_ **

.

.

.

**_(Play: Star Trek Beyond Theme)_ **

My mind came to stop at the quote rushing to the forefront of my thoughts...my shaking hands steadied, and my eyes narrowed  _ ‘None of those questions matter’  _ I told myself sternly, hands clenching against the support.

_ ‘All that matters is the here and now, what I  _ **_do_ ** _ know, what I  _ **_can_ ** _ do’  _

My eyes glanced to the nearby rooftop, calculating  _ ‘I could attempt escape, but he’s right, he’ll catch up to me, I have to assume he has enhanced physical capabilities from his ability to jump buildings seemingly with ease’  _

Running wasn’t an option, which means I had to fight. 

My eyes landed on the growing impatient man staring my spot down  _ ‘He has a force-field like barrier protecting him’  _ I thought  _ ‘But from my hits I know that its not perfect, he gets hurt, its only lessened, so that means there is a limit to how much he can take’  _

With the analysis on him done, I looked to my surroundings  _ ‘I can’t beat him one on one, I could hurt him, but he’ll win’  _ My eyes glanced about  _ ‘So I need to use something else, my surroundings, perhaps I can get him to fall off the building’  _

It held promise, but he wouldn’t be dumb enough to just chase me to a ledge and fall, and its too risky, one good hit and I’m dead. 

My eyes stopped roaming, landing on a halfway cut wood support  _ ‘That was when I was resting, and ducked under his swing’  _ I realized. 

Bolting from my cover, I took out one of my throwing knives, a plan formulating in my head  _ ‘This reinforces the fact that his chainsaw will kill me, with how easily it cut through´ _

He charged at me, he was fast, but I threw the knife expertly at him, right foot planted behind me and the left aiming forward, along the motion of my right arm, the knife soaring through the air.

“GAH!” The knife imbedded into his right shoulder for a moment, and then fell off by the pull of gravity. I sprinted towards him, and rolled under his swing, grabbing the fallen knife as I did so, and swinging it into his side “You little-!” I reversed my grip and slashed again at his back.

_ ‘But if I can get him mad enough to swing at me wildly...’  _ I lunged away from another swing, and jumped back to my feet and sprinted towards the tower. 

“Come and get me you sick fuck!” I pointed the middle finger at him, he growled in rage, and charged _ -’OH SHIT!’  _

I ducked at the last second, his chainsaw grinding against the wood, I backed away under the water tower through the support beams, and thrusted my knife at him “AH!” I hit him in the shoulder, he attempted to grab me but I pulled the way and stabbed around the other side at his face “QUIT IT!” 

He grabbed my wrist, and I used my free hand to punch him in the throat “UGH!” With his windpipe struck, he let go, and I stabbed at him again “RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” I backed away just in time as he slashed through the support beam I hid behind.

Moving quickly, I got out from under the tower and on the side of the water storage facing the ledge of the building “Come on jackass!” I egged on the chainsaw maniac further “Is your dumb ass too old to keep up!?” Just one more support taken down on this side and it’ll fall…

“OLD!?” He shouted “I’m tweny-eight!” The maniac shouted indignantly.

_ 'Sensitive about your age, huh?'  _

I smirked evilly “Well, I guess that shows how fast some people age” 

As expected, he gritted his teeth his teeth in rage and raised the chainsaw over to the left side of his body _ “RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”  _   
  


Sidestepping quickly, the chainsaw brushed past my pant leg, I moved over again he charged “DIE!” 

I ducked and moved left…

_ Creek. _

My smirk grew “I win” I stated. 

He stood dumbfoundedly with his arm still outstretched with the chainsaw, looking around in confusion, and then looking up slowly to see the water tower falling “What the-AH!” I grabbed the outstretched wrist while he was momentarily confused, I twisted his wrist and he released his grip. 

Grabbing the chainsaw as I let him pull away and hold his hand in pain, I took the handle and  _ rammed  _ the butt of it into his chest “GAH!” He stumbled backward, and I made a one-eighty turn around and ran away. 

“W-Wh-” I turned around to see his shocked face looking up at the falling tower coming towards him, and at the very last few moments, he looked at me right at me before it hit. 

I waved, my evil smirk never leaving my face as it crashed into him.

He attempted to lunge towards me- “AHHHHHH-Grurrggggllee….!” The water drowned out his screams as it the tower fell over to the side and poured, crashing into him and over the edge. 

Looking away and covering my eyes as the water splashed, I heard multiple crashes into the street below, water going everywhere, I could feel it beneath my soaking my shoes.

.

.

.

And then the crashing stopped, nothing but dripping water and car alarms echoing the streets. 

**_(Stop song)_ **

Slowly I open my eyes to see it for myself, the tower had completely fallen over the edge. I walked over to see the destruction in its wake, and the man that tried to kill me.

The water tower was wrecked on the sidewalk and the side of the street, water everywhere and a car near it had its hood dent and its alarm was beeping incessantly…

It was hard to spot, but I see him. There was the body of the chainsaw maniac on the ground, upper body sticking out from under the head of the broken tower, a small blood pool around him. 

“...” I stared at the sight “...I did it” I mumbled quietly. 

I pulled it off...I actually pulled it off.

My voice picked up in volume “I did it…!” A victorious smile came to my face.

I raised my fist into the air “I DID IT!” I shouted happily as I jumped in the air wildly “WHOOO! IN YOUR FACE UNIVERSE! I  _ LIVE!  _ HAHAHA!!! _ ”  _ I laughed maniacally at the cosmo’s pitiful attempts to kill me “HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!...  _ HA!”  _

.

.

.

After a few moments I calmed down “...” Then I coughed to myself, regaining my composure, that outburst was a little embarrassing.

**  
  
**

_ ‘Right...people probably think a crazy person is out now’  _ I thought to myself bitterly, the sounds of sirens echoed across the streets, it was far away but it was getting closer by the second  _ ‘Shit, the cops!’  _

I looked around at the scene… _ ’Fuck, I’m gonna get sued for the property damage’  _ Shaking my head, I decided to visit the visit the police station later when I  _ wasn’t  _ on a crime scene. Because while the police isn’t nearly as bad as their played out ot be on TV, I really doubt that it will go over well.

Get my barings first, then go to the police. 

Making my decision, I run to the other end of the building. Jumping to the next rooftop, away from the crime scene.

* * *

Walking along the sidewalk, I caught a glimpse of the cops near the broken water tower in the distance and promptly walked the other way. I was wearing a heavier black coat from my backpack, hood drawn over my head, making me less recognizable to anyone who might have seen me.  _ ‘The backpack might be a giveaway though, still, its better than nothing’  _

I just had to hope no one called me out, and get as far away as I can.

In the meantime… _ ’Oh my fucking universe that actually happened’  _ I breathed deeply, and then released  _ ‘Jeez...wait until I get home, their gonna flip’  _ That got a small chuckle out of me. 

A swell of pride filled my chest  _ ‘I fucking did that, I fought my way through armed thugs and escaped unscathed-’ _

“Ah…!” I grunted at the sting in my leg, a small bleeding cut on it “Well...mostly…” I could feel the scrapes on my arms acting up, and my legs burned from the punishment of running so much earlier.

_ ‘Adrenaline’s wearing off’  _ I grunted in irritation at the pain, to be honest...I’m exhausted, these scrapes are just...well, scrapes, I’ll be fine. But I’m so damned tired, I need to sit down. 

So I walked for a while, not sure how long. I didn´t see much of anything beside buildings, not even a bus bench. 

My eyes glance about for a place to sit as I continued walking, despite the protests from my legs  _ ‘...there’  _ A park, a park means a bench to sit on. 

Walking through the park I took in the scenery, saw a child playground and a few trees littered about the land. It was pretty, no trash in sight. So either its being well kept...or not a lot people visit. Either way, its perfect. 

Walking over to the other end of the park, wanting to get a little more distance from the crime scene, I brushed the backpack off my shoulders and set it down on the bench. 

“Ah…” I grunted in relief, that thing is heavy, I’m used to it but its a relief to have it off. 

“Ahhhhhh…” I moaned in practical ecstasy as I sat down and let my legs rest, leaning my back against the wood “Fuck yes…” 

.

.

.

I sighed “Alright...where am I?” I questioned, sitting myself up “...my phone!” I realized, I usually don’t carry it around at all. But I was going camping, I figured I could take it with me in case something happened. 

...I’m not a normal teenager. 

Quickly unzipping my coat, I reached into my jacket’s pocket and brought out the smartphone, turning it on and squinting my eyes to adjust at the sudden bright light in the dark area. 

Once on, I looked through my contacts and selected ‘Mom’...they’re probably worried sick. My heart clenched a bit at the worry I’m causing them, and quickly pressed the call button. 

**‘No service’**

“...what!?” I stared at the screen in confusion, slapped it lightly a few times, tried again anyway, but it never changed “...” I was dumbfounded, I’m not in the middle of nowhere, I’m in a town...sure the town had weird…’animal people’, but its still a town! 

_ ‘Speaking of animal people, what the hell were they? There was one in an apartment too’  _ I thought to myself, wracking my brain for an answer. The animal parts weren’t fake, I saw a pair of ears  _ twitch _ . There are normal humans here, I saw some of the cops, no animal ears or claws...so...what are they? 

_ ‘And where am I?’  _

Lowering the phone from my eyes I sighed and put it away, I wasn´t gonna get any answers at the moment, no matter how much I wanted them. I laid back and hung my head over the backrest, not being able to find any answers to my questions, I looked into the beautiful night sky.

“...well...at least the stars are nice” I smiled softly, glancing at the bright moon “And the moon is broken...” 

.

.

.

I burst forth from my comfortable seat and scrambled my backpack out of the way, whipping around fully to face the sky again “ _ WHAT _ !?” 

_ ‘T-The moon…’  _ I stared, my eyes practically popping out of my skull as I gazed at the heavens.

**_A shattered moon laid with the stars above._ **

.

.

.

Well...there was only one thing to do.

“Haaaaaaa....” I took a very  _ very  _ deep breath...and proceeded to scream.

_ “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” _

* * *

******  
** _ Omake: Police Investigation. _

“Detective” Chief Officer Teal walked over the premises of the crime scene, he was a man in his late thirties, bald, body well built, his black beard hanging from his chin “What do you make of this?” 

Turning around from looking at the water tower and the forensics team looking around the area, the white fang being brought onto a stretcher and onto an ambulance “Not sure, I didn’t even know there was any White Fang members here” he sighed “Damn...those bastards apparently can’t leave us alone” 

The Chief sighed tiredly, walking up and next to him, the detective was blonde and in his late twenties, his brown coat hung on his torso, his chizzled chin, clearly shaved, and piercing emerald eyes “From what I can tell so far, there was clearly a struggle on the roof” he pointed to the rooftop in question “From what I can gather he fell when the tower fell, taking him along for the ride” 

The Chief nodded, and looked to the detective again “Who do you think did it?”

“That depends” The detective looked to the chief “Are there any security cameras?” 

Chief shook his head.

“Then no idea” He shrugged, he walked around the crashed water tower, stepping through the puddles, the Chief following him “From the injuries on the White Fang member...he had multiple stab wounds, sharp and quick, most likely a knife” 

Passing by some other officers, they took a closer look at the beams “And his wrist was apparently twisted, probably to disarm him “ he commented “ along with a bruise under the right side of the man’s ribs, right where his liver would be, one good shot there and anyone would be in for a world of pain” 

“So whoever did it is a good fighter” Chief Teal summed up.

“Yes...and no” The detective mulled over it, sighing “Definitely has high combat capabilities, but I don’t think they have an aura” 

The Chief blinked “...are you sure?” He questioned “This White Fang member clearly had one, and your saying someone without it took him on and  _ won _ ? That big guy?” He pointed to the ambulance moving away in the distance.

The detective nodded “From what we can glean so far, the wounds, while focused on areas it would do the most damage, are light compared to that of a huntsmen” He walked over some rubble “There were also multiple signs of hits to the throat, the man had a hard time breathing” He turned to the chief with a knowing look “What kind of huntsmen that you know of would be desperate enough to go for the throat?” 

“I see…” The Chief looked around briefly, glancing at the tower “...so you think that’s why the guy went to such drastic measures?” He pointed to the destroyed tower and wrecked sidewalk.   
  


“You read my mind” The detective walked over to the cut beams, and crouched in front of it, he pointed to the damage “These were cut by a chainsaw, we found said chainsaw on the rooftop, reinforcing the fact the fight took place there” He nodded to the spot, and the chief looked at it again.

“My guess” The detective stood up again, facing the Chief “Our guy saw that he was at a disadvantage, and got the fang angry-” 

“And lead him to the supports to cut off, causing the tower to fall on top of the fang” The Chief realized.

Smiling, the detective chuckled “I´m starting to wonder who the detective is here” 

“Chief! Detective!” The shout caught their attention, a skinny man with green eyes and red hair running up to them from a police car that dropped him off. 

“Its that guy from forensics…” The detective muttered “What’s his name…?” 

“Indigo Cole” Chief said simply, the detective nodded.

He stopped in front of them “Excuse me sirs, I have something I’d like to report from the warehouse district” 

“Go ahead” The Chief allowed.

“There was a White Fang base in one of the warehouses” 

“What!?” The detective shouted, and he threw his hand to his forehead and paced around “Damn it…” 

¨Are you sure?¨ The Chief stepped forward, giving the forensics man a stern serious look ¨Are you certain that the White Fang were conducting base operations here? Its confirmed?¨ 

¨...I´m afraid so, sir¨ 

The Chief went quiet at this, he turned around and sighed quietly ¨...this could be bad¨ He narrowed his eyes at the broken tower ¨White Fang...here? Why would those terrorists be  _ here _ ?¨ 

¨Recruiting?¨ The detective suggested. 

¨Not likely¨ The Indigo dismissed it, catching their attention ¨While there is some racism, we have the lowest reports of it, and is the reason plenty of Faunus come here to live¨ 

¨...so what do they want then?¨ The detective glanced to the side at the chainsaw ¨If they have more operations...¨ 

¨We don´t know for sure¨ The Chief interjected, his gaze hardened ¨But if there is... _ nothing _ is gonna stop me from kicking those terrorists off of Patch¨ 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> First Contact! Not your average SI/OC story hm? It only gets better from here! I hope you leave a comment to tell me what you think.


End file.
